Thank You, Grandpa
by the X smashley
Summary: One Shot Fic: Randy has to deal with the loss of his grandfather, one of the most important people in his life. He never would have guessed a tragedy like that would lead him to the person his world could revolve around completely. Orton/OC


**Title: **Thank You, Grandpa 1/1  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **Fluff Romance, Language, Mentions of Death.  
**Characters: **Randy Orton/OC  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned anyone but the OC- I'd be richer than I look.  
**Summary: **Randy has to deal with the loss of his grandfather, one of the most important people in his life. He never would have guessed a tragedy like that would lead him to the person his world could revolve around completely.  
**Authors Note: **I thought this up a long time ago obviously, I just found it the other day in an old notebook and decided to finally get it out. Please READ&REVIEW.

**Thank You, Grandpa 1/1  
Dedicated to Cowboy Bob Orton Sr. RIP**

**Her POV**

I slugged into the hotel room a little after mid-night; tired, sore and almost completely out of mind. It had been one hell of a night to be a Sunday, I didn't even want to imagine what it would be like tomorrow night after Raw. I sighed heavily before throwing my purse and cell phone down on the bedside nightstand. All I could think about was what it would feel like to finally put my head on that pillow and just sink into bed.

I pulled off my t-shirt and jeans only to replace them with a tank top and boxer shorts. Tossing my hair up in a messy bun, I pushed my bangs to the side and behind my ear. I replayed tonight's events over in my mind; the office-type meetings, the conference calls, re-writing the scripts, memorizing lines, talking with talent-- madness, complete and utter madness.

_Damn I need a drink..._

Tonight's show almost killed me but now all I wanted was some long-overdue sleep-- I could honestly sleep for the next 36 hours and be set. I could hear the bed calling my name now. I walked over and pulled back the covers to the bed, instantly sliding in; getting comfortable was easy, all I needed was to put my head on that pillow.

I was just about to reach over to turn the light off when I jumped a little as my damn cell phone started to buzz and ring at the same time. I sighed again, watching it with my droopy eyes.

_Just turn out the light, roll over and ignore it..._

"Hello?" I questioned, flicking the phone open and pushing it up to my ear. I could help but want to exactly who the hell needed me at one 'o'clock in the morning, at least.

"Hey..." I wrinkled my face, instantly confused at _his_ voice-- of all people.

"Orton? Do you know what time it is?" I swear I wanted to kill him more times than I could count on two hands times five. If it wasn't his storyline or hotel arrangements he was complaining about, it was his rental car or his latest booked match. But-- in his defense, we were close, _very close_- when the fathead needed something, I was the one he always called.

"Oh, sorry- I didn't realize... I'll let you go." I instantly felt bad for snapping at him, this obviously wasn't one of his arrogant, late-night bitch-fest phone calls. I could tell there was obviously something wrong with him. He wasn't his normal self in the least and he knew better than to try to hide it from me.

"No Randy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off like a complete bitch like that, it's just been a really long, hard day. But, something is up with you, I can tell. What's wrong, Rocko?" I let a small smile pass my lips as my nickname for him slipped out; but, it faded quickly the longer his paused lasted on the other end of the line. It was almost like he was trying to decide whether he actually wanted to come out and let me the truth.

"Are you still there?" I asked after there was over a full minute of complete silence. I heard him sigh somewhat uneasily before finally answering me.

"Yeah, uh... can I come up? ...I really need to talk to you.." Sleep obviously wasn't going to be an option right now, it was going to have to wait. Randy was acting strange-- there was definitely something up with him.

"Uh, sure. Come on up." Truth be told Randy was one of my best friends, so I wasn't about to turn him away when he so obviously needed me for whatever this reason was.

It was about 15 minutes or so before I heard the knock on the door. I had gotten up to unlock the door right after I had gotten his phone call so I just yelled to him that it was open and to come on in. He normally didn't knock anyway...

I listened closely. Hearing the door open slowly and close behind him, I looked up from the WWE Magazine I had been thumbing through while I laid there in bed waiting on him to get here. As I took off my reading glasses and laid them along with the magazine on the table beside me. I felt his presence in the room as I fully stood up, both bare feet touching carpet.

_God, I need sleep..._I turned around to see him standing in front of me, leaning against the bedroom doorway in his grey "Better Than You" t-shirt and what looked to be black track pants. I couldn't be totally sure though, he stood off in the shadows of the pitch black front room mixed with the single light I had on in here.

"Now, what was so damn important you just _had_ to talk about it at one in the morning, on a Sunday night before one of the biggest Raw's of the season, no less?" At first he didn't say anything and since it was so dark around him I couldn't see his facial expression.

I was about to snap at him again but I'm glad I stopped myself as soon as he stepped forward into the light. My breath caught and passed my lips in a gasp, my hand instantly flying over my mouth. I could tell he had been _crying..._His eyes were completely bloodshot, tears still stained his face, streaming down his cheeks. My eyes traveled down the length of him, catching on his left hand. I could tell it was bruised, cut-up and some-what bleeding.

"Oh my God, Randy, what happened?" I asked, obviously shocked to see him of all people standing before me like that. He just continued to stare at me, a blank look on his face.

"...my grandpa Bob.. He passed away earlier today..." His voice cracked and his body was obviously shaking with nerves, no matter how much he didn't want it to show. I quickly walked over to him. I stood less than three inches from him now. Looking up into his clear blue eyes I could see the pain he was in.

"Oh Randy, I'm so sorry--" I hugged him and I felt his arms lock around my waist, pulling me flush up against his hard body. I could tell just how weak he was but I wasn't about to say anything now. He buried his face against my neck and I could instantly feel his hot, wet tears touch my skin.

I tried to blink as best as I could to keep my own tears from rising up in my eyes. All I could do was just stand there, letting him drain of all emotion. Randy had a lot of pride-- it took a lot of him to admit, even without mention, that he was as venerable as he was now.

"...I miss him," he choked, his hot breath against me causing goose bumps to appear down my arms. "I didn't even get to say goodbye..." I ran my hand through his short, spiky hair over the back of his neck and down his back.

"I know baby, I know-- but he's in a better place now. You have to know he'll always be happy there. He'll never have to be in pain again. I know that doesn't ease yours but at least you have that to hold on to." He pulled back from me, looking down to my level. I gently took the pads of my thumbs to his face, wiping the tears away the best that I could."I know how you feel Randy, I really do. My dad died when I was three years old, I never really knew him... but you, you were able to share so many things with Bob that you will never, ever forget... every time you get in the ring there will always be a piece of him there with you... and he'll always be with you here.." I put the palm of my hand over his heart and lightly pressed to his chest. He put his hand over mine, holding it there.

My eyes soften even more as I traced them over the damage. The cuts looked pretty bad and it was still bleeding slightly. "Randy... your hand, what happened?" I asked softly as he looked down at our hands before sighing against me heavily.

"When my dad called me and told me about-- grandpa," he paused, swallowing hard and sniffling a little before trying to continue. "I just.. just lost it-- I punched a hole in the wall of my hotel room-- something else I'll have to pay for..." I sighed this time, moving to take his hand in mine as I sat him down on the edge of the bed.

"Here, I'll fix it." I took the first aid kit from my suitcase and set it down in the floor in front of him. I got down on my knees, taking his hand in mine as I went to work to bandage it up-- hopefully in time to stop any infection him might have picked up between now and then. Tearing off a small piece of tape to hold down the ends of the wrap I looked back up at him as he watched me.

"Is that okay?" I asked and he nodded slightly.

"Yeah, thanks." He whispered softly as I got up to the throw the kit back into my bag. I turned around to ask him if he wanted a bottle of water or something to drink but as soon as I faced the opposite direction I had to stop short. He was standing directly behind me, as close as he could get without knocking me over. He was just staring...

"What?" I asked, barely above a whisper but before I could hardly get it out of my mouth he pulled me into a hug again, laying his cheek against mine. I could smell his Obsession cologne-- the same scent that always managed to make me weak in the knees.

"Can I tell you something?" He whispered as I felt his hot breath against my ear. I shook a little as a chill ran down my back which I'm sure he noticed.

"Yes.." was all I could make myself say, but then again, that's all he needed.

"I love you.." I pulled back from me, staring up at him in nothing short of complete shock. I would have swore the room was spinning.

"What?" I asked, afraid that I was dreaming-- or had heard him wrong and my mind was just playing tricks on me. I had had feelings for him since the day I met him. At first we acted as though we hated each other; he got on my nerves just as much as I did his. But after the passing of Eddie we became friends-- _best friends._ I never thought it could be anything more... I couldn't comprehend that he was really standing before me now saying exactly what I had always wanted to hear.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard his voice again as he started to explain, making the dream a reality...

"Today... I realized life is too short to waste it.. My dad always told me that if I wanted something in life, I had to go for it full force, because regretting life was the worse thing you could do when judgment day finally came... I know my grandpa didn't regret his life, and my dad won't either. They worked hard to get everything they ever dreamed of having... and I want the same thing for myself..." He paused, bringing his bandaged hand up to my face, brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I've had feelings for you since the first time I saw you in OVW, I just never said anything at first because of how things were between us. I really thought about doing it after what happened to Eddie but because of our friendship I got scared and I didn't want to ruin that. I couldn't stand the thought of rejection either, especially coming from you. But it killed me that I couldn't say anything... or be with you the way I wanted to be..."

"Aw.. Randy.." I shuttered, tears quickly surfacing in my eyes as I stared up at him. They slid down my cheeks as I pressed my face into his warm chest again, locking my arms around him again-- hugging onto him for dear life. "You don't know how long I've want to hear you say that..." I sighed, breathing in his scent again.

**END.**


End file.
